1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stabilizing apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new stabilizing system for ladders and scaffolding for providing height adjustability, adaptability for resting upon uneven or stepped terrain, adaptability for leaning against uneven or stepped vertical surfaces, and enhanced bracing of horizontally extended portions of the ladder or scaffolding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stabilizing apparatus for ladders and ladder-like structures is known in the prior art, as well as the use of apparatus for adapting ladders to uneven terrain. However, the known devices have lacked the flexibility to not only adapt to uneven terrain below the ladder, but also stabilize the ladder and provide additional support to the ladder when the ladder extends a significant distance between supporting surfaces. Further, the known prior art has not provided the ability to adjust the ladder to irregularities in each of the surfaces supporting the ladder.
In these respects, the stabilizing system for ladders and scaffolding according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing height adjustability, adaptability for resting upon uneven or stepped terrain, adaptability for leaning against uneven or stepped vertical surfaces, and enhanced bracing of horizontally extended portions of the ladder or scaffolding.